Healing a Friend's Wounds"
by Shinigami's Voice
Summary: Among a battle's pressure, Heero hurts Duo's feelings by saying something related to the orphan's past. Though Duo is trying to act normally, Heero notices 02 is not willing to come closer to him again. It's up to 01 to find a way to apologize, but he has
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Welcome back to another Duo fic! Yeah, you gotta love this guy. His co-protagonist is Heero, as usual, but hey! we're talking about friendship here, ok? So…In the middle of a mission's pressure, Heero hurts Duo's feelings by saying something related to the orphan's past. Duo tries his best to 'swallow it', but the Japanese pilot can clearly see how his friend is not willing to come any closer to him since that day. Now, is up to Heero to find a way to apologize for the wound he reopened in his outburst, but the problem is…Heero has never been good at saying 'I'm sorry' …Let the story begins!  
  
  
  
1 "Healing A Friend's Wounds"  
  
  
  
2 Chapter One  
  
  
  
The sound of the battle invaded the whole place. As the ship lifted from ground, the shoots and lasers coming from everywhere targeted it.  
  
Inside, five Gundams and their five pilots were making their getaway. The mission had been accomplished, though the things had gotten a bit flashy because of the intromission of the rebel forces.  
  
"They weren't supposed to interrupt" –Wufei observed while seeing the fight they were leaving behind.  
  
"This zone is highly cherished by the rebel leaders, so you see, they want to take their own battle" –Trowa suggested.  
  
"Our mission objective here has been accomplished. Their battle is up to them now" –Heero added, piloting the ship.  
  
As per usual, Heero was this mission's leader. Quatre was the communication and strategist leader, but this task had turned to be really tough, so Heero had taken command.  
  
The braided pilot appeared in the shift's pilots room, just as he was the last one of loading his black suit in. He seemed, well, hyper to be specific.  
  
"Hey, Heero, you gotta turn the ship back!" –he breathed heavily. Yeah, the confrontation in that colony had been hard.  
  
The four pilots turned to see him, their glances puzzled. The boy clad in black advanced towards the main screen and he pointed the image there.  
  
"See? The Aries and Leos are getting way too close to that zone" –he said anxiously.  
  
"But that seems to be a savage yard, Duo" –Quatre replied, not understanding a bit.  
  
Duo shook his head adamantly and, pushing Heero away from the controls, started to turn the ship back. Of course, their reward was a tornado of lasers, passing dangerously close to the ship.  
  
"What are you doing?" –Heero frowned, snatching the controls back- "You can't change direction now. We are running out of time. The mission's schedule was clear"  
  
"That's not a savage yard. I saw it closely when I left the zone. And I saw a refuge. I swear it. Enlarge the image" –the American replied rapidly.  
  
Trowa enlarged the image as requested and they saw a small almost abandoned house. Some children could be seen peeking through the holes and broken windows.  
  
A keep of Dolls advanced towards them when they saw the ship was delaying its departure. Heero frowned in concentration, using the tactical maneuvers the big ship could allow. For the looks of the things, they had to get out of the fire's target and fast.  
  
"Well? Why aren't you turning?" –Duo asked, his glance showing his desperation.  
  
"The Leos are retreating, Duo. They won't reach that zone. We cannot risk the mission for futile possibilities" –Heero answered seriously.  
  
"But the rebels are not retreating. If they keep on like that, the fools will lead the fight right towards the refuge" –Duo retorted.  
  
"Trowa, Wufei, take the controls" –Heero said, his eyes hard at the 02 pilot's insistency. He then looked carefully the image. The rhythm of the battle was unsteady, so no one could tell which direction it will take. But then again, the rebels couldn't be so stupid to endanger the civilians. It was logical.  
  
"Use your common sense" –Heero scowled the American, standing and facing him with authoritative expression- "They represent no danger for that savage yard"  
  
"We can't be so sure. We must come back to check upon it" –Duo folded arms with firm resolution.  
  
The ship made a sudden brusque movement as the Dolls surrounded them.  
  
"Heero, we have to leave this position" –Wufei warned.  
  
"Munitions?" –Heero asked, turning his attention to the screens.  
  
"The ship is running out of munitions" –Trowa answered.  
  
"Heero, we must come back" –Duo almost yelled, trying to regain 01's attention.  
  
"The Dolls are aiming to the Gundams' compartment!" –Quatre warned- "Wufei, move the ship!"  
  
Another turn shook the ship wildly.  
  
"Heero, turn back the ship!!" –Duo claimed again, stepping closer to the Japanese boy.  
  
"No! We can't!" –Heero answered a bit annoyed. Quatre's warnings continued to echo, at the time Trowa and Wufei also called him. Talking about stress…  
  
"Damn, Heero. Turn back!" –the American's voice rosed.  
  
"We are not endangering the mission because of your hunches" –the Wing pilot hissed in frustration.  
  
"We are leaving the zone in two minutes" –Wufei announced, agitation in his voice.  
  
"What about the children, eh?!" –Duo said, shaking Heero by the shoulder- "They're still there!"  
  
"So what?! They're just street urchins!" –Heero exclaimed, exasperation taking the best of him.  
  
Amethyst eyes widened in shock at the words, as a complete silence suddenly took over the room. The other three snapped their glances from their activities at that point.  
  
Unconsciously, Duo backed off a couple of steps, his eyes still wide open, a mixture of surprise, hurt, total disbelief lying in them.  
  
Five seconds later, blue eyes of steel also widened, when Heero realized what he had said and exactly to whom he had said it.  
  
After the initial shock, Duo looked around as he managed a little nervous smile. He straightened his jacket in an involuntary movement before fixing his glance over the 01 pilot.  
  
"Well, hmm…" – Duo stammered a bit, but the smile remained there- "Guess you know what's the best for the mission, ne? You're the boss, so you're right…you guys go ahead and deliver the information we stole. I'll stay back with DeathScythe just in case, ok?" – he said in his 'no problem' voice as he turned again towards the gates of the ship's hangar.  
  
"Duo, I…you know I …" – Heero tried to say in hesitant tone.  
  
But the American whirled in his heels, a smile dancing in his lips as always. He lifted his hand and waved, like dismissing the other's words.  
  
"Never mind, man. I know ya got a lot to deal with now. And don't worry, I won't mess up with the Ozies anymore if I don't have to. So…see ya guys back at home, k?"  
  
And with that, the black clad boy trespassed the doors and disappeared. Heero stood in his place for a little while more, before regaining his stony glance and turning back at the screens.  
  
  
  
"Wufei, there are three Dolls right ahead" –the 01 pilot warned to the Chinese boy who was still, like the other two pilots, looking a bit startled.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Yes, I see them" –the 05 pilot fixed his attention back at the battle.  
  
  
  
"The rebels are taking care of the incoming troops" –Trowa noticed.  
  
  
  
"That leaves our way almost free of interruptions" –the blonde pilot said, scanning the escape route.  
  
  
  
"Fine, set the course towards the rendezvous point for delivering the disc to the scientists. Then proceed to the accorded shelter" –the leader ordered.  
  
  
  
"Rodger" –Trowa said, and everyone went back to work.  
  
  
  
As the ship took the planned route, the Gundam DeathScythe had already left the hangar and was flying back to the colony, in opposite direction than its partners.  
  
Heero caught a glimpse of the black suit before it started to become blurred by the distance and the jammers. The stoic soldier's glance went back to the front, not thinking about the 02 pilot anymore. After all, he had a mission to accomplish…  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Two days later, the shelter's door was cracked open even though it was locked. Wufei, who was sitting in the living room sofa, jumped to his feet, a gun and his katana ready in his hands.  
  
  
  
"Geeze, Wu, don't slice me, please" –Duo chirped at the sight.  
  
  
  
"Maxwell! Don't you know you were supposed to knock in the planned way? Three soft knocks and two…"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You guys have seen too much spies' movies" –the American smiled, perfectly knowing he was the one who obligated the others to see that kind of movies- "But I need to practice or I'll spoil my abilities" –he said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Humph" –the 05 pilot frowned, his weapons back at place. He then eyed the incoming boy from feet to head. No apparent bleeding, no broken bones either. He was walking by himself, so that meant he was just fine.  
  
  
  
"We were expecting you since yesterday" –Wufei said, sitting again.  
  
  
  
"Well, things got a bit jumpy when the bastards got too close for my taste" –the 02 pilot answered with a mischievous blink. He then stepped ahead, glancing the wooden house back and forth- "I like this place. Nice view too." –he smiled, referring to the woods surrounding the house.  
  
  
  
Wufei didn't pressure the battle topic anymore. Trowa had told them last night he had surveyed the net and the 03 pilot had found the news about the former incident. The confrontation had, in fact, risked a group of civilians' lives in the zone. But the intervention of a Gundam had given them enough time to evacuate. It seemed like Duo's hunch was right.  
  
  
  
"Wufei? I think I heard something…" –Quatre stepped into the living room in that moment. His angelic features lightened with a smile at his friend's presence.- "Duo. You're back" –the fair haired boy greeted.  
  
  
  
"Here I am" –the braided teen returned the smile.  
  
  
  
"How did everything go? You want me to fix you something?"–the L4 colony pilot asked in his polite manner.  
  
  
  
"Thanks a lot, Q-man, but I rather a bath now. I'll let you know later, k? Rooms upstairs, right?" –the boy asked while already climbing up the stairs.  
  
His two comrades nodded yes. "Trowa and Heero are in the rooms. Yours is the one on the right- "Quatre said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know"- Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
It was almost a rule that when they were staying in a shelter the room on the right was his and Heero's, the room on the left was Quatre and Trowa's and Wufei, since he would never accept to share a room if he could avoid it, always slept in the sofa or extra-bed in the living room.  
  
  
  
"Gotta announce the public the star has returned, ne?" –Duo quipped in good humor as he advanced. He then cupped his hand over his mouth and exclaimed: "Hey, guys upstairs, ready or not, here I come!!"  
  
  
  
"I knew there was too much noise" –Trowa said with a slight smile, stepping out of his room.  
  
  
  
"Wow, what have you eaten?" –Duo replied with a growing smile- "You're joking and it's not Christmas…"  
  
  
  
Trowa just shrugged and went back to the room while Duo continued his way to the right. The door was open.  
  
  
  
"Why do I suspect there's a laptop beeping here?" –the American entered as he said that in a greeting way.  
  
  
  
Heero turned his attention away from the report he was typing to glance the incomer.  
  
  
  
"Hi there, Heero. Working as always, right?" –Duo said while putting his duffel bag over the second bed in the room.  
  
  
  
Heero wanted to reply, but he found nothing to say. He eyed the boy in front of him carefully. Duo seemed as happy-go-lucky as always too.  
  
"Have you already reported your delay?" –was the first thing the Japanese boy asked.  
  
  
  
"Nope. I'll do it later. Wanna take a bath first" –the braided teen answered normally. He opened his bag and rummaged for clothes and implements.  
  
  
  
"Is your state acceptable?" –Heero interrogated without stop looking the other's every move. He wanted to be more specific, he wanted to ask about the mission, about his welfare, if he had eaten something…but he discovered he wasn't feeling with the right to do it.  
  
  
  
"Acceptable" -came the reply accompanied by a little smile. Duo then took his things and entered the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Heero stayed in his chair, but he stopped pretending he was typing. He passed his hand through his unruly hair and sighed. What about the incessant jokes about him and his laptop whenever Duo arrived? What about the flip and landing over the bed the American liked to perform? What about the mocking sound 'tap tap tap tap' the braided boy liked to repeat whenever he saw Heero typing?  
  
So many things he observed that were missing in just a couple of minutes. And who fault it was? Heero sighed again. He had a great task in his hands…  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
*Shinigami's Voice*  
  
  
  
A/U: There, sorry again for the long wait, but some reason I couldn't enter to ff.net… Please R&R, pretty nice people! Give me something to go on with…I promise I'll type faster, but please, R&R! I'll be waiting your comments… 


	2. arrival

Author's Notes: I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing! Ok, thanks to Li- chan, and to Chibi-sora, two great people who are so nice 'cause they review every chapter. Yeah, Heero has gotten himself in a very delicate situation. How will things turn out? And by the way, how's Duo feeling about this? Lets read….  
  
  
  
  
  
"Healing a Friend's Wounds"  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
The room was filled with steam as the warm water started to fall from the shower. Duo closed his eyes, letting the water splashed over his head, his long beautiful hair cascading around him.  
  
He winced at the sharp pain in his right side, which was covered by a large bandage. The fabric was supposed to be white, but the blood had painted it red. The American boy proceeded then to remove it, feeling a bit of relief as the warm water washed the gash in the right side of his torso. He was silent all the time.  
  
Just as usual, he wanted to keep his wounds to himself. He knew good old Cat would scowl him for that, but he had never liked to show any weakness before the others. Before anyone, to be exact. So, as the good actor he was, he just pretended everything was fine when he stepped into the house. His dark clothes were useful for that.  
  
Besides, he didn't want Heero to know about it. He had acquired that wound in the battle he was left alone to fight. There were too many Dolls and he had to face them by himself enough time to allow the children to escape. He had found his DeathScythe surrounded by enemy fire and the cockpit had almost exploded. The result had been that wound.  
  
'The second one that day. Though the first one was far much worse. Maybe because this one in my side was caused by a stupid machine and the first one by…'  
  
Duo shook his head, trying to erase the Japanese boy's name from his thoughts.  
  
  
  
'It's not important. I mean, who cares? It's not like I'm dying because of it, or like Heero cares that much…' –Duo shrugged mentally.-'The mask has never betrayed me. It won't do it now' –he decided with a smile in his lips. He was going to play his role once again. The role of the jokester, the always cheerful one. No matter if he had a bleeding gash in his soul.  
  
The night had already fallen in the woods when the braided boy made his way downstairs, to have dinner with everyone.  
  
  
  
"Hummm!! Smells good!" –he said, eyes closed, when he took his place at the table.  
  
  
  
"Trowa made it" –Quatre smiled while serving the food.  
  
  
  
"No wonder. Tro-man and you are the best of the best!" –Duo laughed as Wufei rolled his eyes at the obvious hungry American.  
  
  
  
"Just make sure not to eat the food from our dishes, Maxwell" –the Chinese warned.  
  
  
  
"I'll try" –was the response from the 02 pilot.-" So, thanks for the food!" –he exclaimed as he started to eat.  
  
  
  
"We better hurry, or he'll really try to take it from us" –Trowa half smiled, and everyone started to eat.  
  
  
  
"So, I'm sure you'll want to rest, right Duo?" –Quatre asked while taking a small bite.  
  
Duo smiled as he took the fork out of his mouth and lifted his glance to the one addressing him.  
  
  
  
"Wait! Don't answer now!" –Wufei warned in disgust- "Swallow it first. Don't you dare to show it like you did the last time" –the 05 pilot frowned at the memory.  
  
  
  
Duo's smile grew wider and he nodded in agreement. He drank a bit of his orange juice and then answered.  
  
  
  
"Ok, ok, I won't do it. And yeah, Q. I'm thinking in sleeping like the following four days" -he said while searching with his eyes something in the table.  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" –Trowa asked at the other's movement.  
  
  
  
"No, I just would like to try it with pepper but…where's the…?" –he cut his question when he spotted the little bottle in Heero's hands.  
  
  
  
The Wing pilot had been very quiet during the evening. In fact, no one had heard a word from him since he finished his report and went out of the bedroom. So now, when Duo turned to see him, he remained silent.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, Heero?" –the American asked with a curious smile- "What are you staring at? I mean, if you don't want to share the pepper 'cause it has some new OZ's poison I will understand it…"  
  
  
  
"Here" –Heero said at last, handing it to the boy two chairs from him.  
  
  
  
Duo took it and smelled the bottle. He started to cough as his eyes were forcefully shut.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm dying!! Save me! I'm paralyzed! It's…it's…just pepper" –he said, acting like a choking person among giggles.  
  
  
  
"Behave at the table, Maxwell" –Wufei scolded, but he couldn't help the little twitch of his mouth at the other's funny pouts.  
  
  
  
"But I'm dying! I can't behave at the table when I'm dying!" –he smiled in return, his eyelashes batting like in plea.  
  
  
  
"O.k, as you're dying, can I have the food you haven't touch then?" –Quatre asked with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Huh? No way! I think I'll live after all" –the braided youngster replied immediately, gaining the others' brief laugh.  
  
  
  
Heero tried to smile, but he merely managed a slight twitch of his lips. Why was he feeling so uptight? Duo was acting normally. Like a clown, usual. He was joking and treating everyone as always. He smiled and talked, even to him. Maybe Heero had just imagined that the American was acting weird some moments ago. Or maybe not…  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Heero opened his eyes slowly. He didn't even change his breathing rhythm in order not to let the other boy notice his awakening.  
  
It was dark all around, and the clock on the table read 1:15 am. Everyone had supposed that the talkative boy would fall asleep instantly when he reached the bed, but here he was, Heero mused, the longhaired boy fully awake.  
  
If Heero remembered well, he had heard slight noises almost two hours ago. It was then when he first peeked through his eyelashes, just to discover that his roommate was sitting on his bed, his pillow tightly embraced, totally silent.  
  
Heero had tried to sleep again, but with now avail. He kept awaking every fifteen minutes, only to see his partner in the same position. This time though Heero didn't closed his eyes immediately. He wanted to see what was keeping 02 awake, what the pilot was looking at…  
  
Duo remained in his position. The soft pillow felt warm between his arms as he rested his face on it. He had all the intention to sigh, but he held the impulse. He was staring blankly at the front, his eyes fixed in some other memories, playing in his head.  
  
The cold breeze slipping through the half-closed window was chilling him. He was wearing only his black boxers, but he had the blanket tightly wrapped around him, in case the others entered, they wouldn't see his bandaged side.  
  
He was very tired. Physically and mentally. But the fact was he couldn't sleep. He couldn't help but keep having nightmares about his past, the streets, the children…He had always had those kind of nightmares, but for some reason, that night was being plagued with them. And the worst was the memory of the two days ago outburst from his roommate.  
  
  
  
'So what? They're just street urchins!'  
  
  
  
Duo did sigh this time. -'Yeah, so what? We're just street urchins, street rats. It doesn't matter if we were starving, if we had no clothes, if we were sick or afraid…who cares?'- He thought sourly, but then he shook his head, his hair swaying at the movement.  
  
'Do not continue with that, Duo. You have nothing to pity yourself.' –he scowled silently- 'Besides, it wasn't on purpose. Heero didn't do it on purpose…I guess so…'  
  
  
  
"Duo?"  
  
  
  
The voice made the American jerked in his place. He then perceived the other's boy breathing in his awakening. Or had been Heero awake before and he hadn't noticed it? Anyhow, he couldn't help but to turn to see the Japanese boy in the other bed.  
  
Heero had called hesitantly the other's name when he realized the time was passing and the boy didn't move, staring like in a mesmerize trance at the wall. However, when Duo turned to see him, he almost let his eyes grew wide in surprise.  
  
The amethyst eyes in front of him were so…different. No, they were the same, but the light in them…so unreal. Heero felt like if those eyes were boring inside of his own blue eyes. The glance was so void but strong and somewhat…sad.  
  
  
  
'Who is he? Is this Duo? I've never seen him like this…' –Heero thought while still looking directly at the violet orbs in the other side of the room.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I was just…err…like I am going to sleep now, ok? I was having this strange dream about Tro and Wu in fireman suits and then Cat was in a zoo with a big green monkey. The best part was when you showed in punk clothes with spiky hair and I was singing the Traviatta in the Central Park…"  
  
  
  
Duo kept rambling while he settled himself back on bed, turning his back at the 01 pilot. In that way, Heero wouldn't see the little wince of remorse on his face for the lies he was so stupidly retorting.  
  
He heard no sound from his partner until five minutes later, when he discovered the blue-eyed boy at the foot of his own bed. Heero was standing there with a wistful glance in his eyes, while Duo kept still in his position, not wanting to fully turn to see him.  
  
  
  
"Shh, Duo. You better rest now." –Heero hushed softly, not really knowing what to say. He then proceeded to take another blanket from the closet and settled it over the now quiet boy.  
  
  
  
Duo closed his eyes and remained like that, while Heero made his way back to his bed.  
  
  
  
"Were you having a nightmare?" –came the soft question some minutes later.  
  
  
  
There was a long pause before Duo answered. –"I don't want to talk about it. I'll appreciate some quiet now…I'm tired, I wanna sleep…"  
  
  
  
Heero shut his eyes in a slight wince of hurt for the harsh tone Duo had used to answer him. No doubt now, Duo was deeply hurt for what he had said before. The voice he had heard and the eyes he had seen that night were a clear proof. A proof of a hidden side, a proof that their cheerful pilot was not what everyone supposed him to be.  
  
Heero found himself with a weird feeling lurking in the back of his mind. Fear. A feeling he instinctively had learned to reject. That night, the Japanese boy turned impatiently in his bed, his interior voice telling him one time and another…  
  
  
  
'What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of this different Duo? Are you afraid of how to face him? Or are you afraid of not being able to accomplish the task to talk to him?…'  
  
  
  
A sudden lightening crossed the sky, as the muffled sound of the rain started to fall over the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
***Shinigami's Voice***  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry for such odd ending of this chapter. I was on a hurry, since my dad came and threatened the poor laptop. But I know you guys are gonna be so nice and kind-hearted and you're surely gonna leave a review for me to be happy, right? Please R&R! And, just between you and me…I like the scene of the shower (blush) 


	3. as it rains

Author's Notes: Well, you gotta forgive me 'cause it's not my fault I haven't post, since ff.net was not working well all this week. Here's a little reward, since I guess I'll finish the story by the time I can upload it. So, go ahead and read it, and please R&R…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Healing a Friend's Wounds"  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero awoke with a start next day. A loud roar in the sky filled the entire house, as a soft rain continued falling. He sat as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, and when his vision returned to normality, he fixed his eyes over his roommate's bed. Empty.  
  
  
  
"Heero? Heero?" –soft knocks sounded on the door at the time Quatre's low voice called him.  
  
  
  
"What?" –the indifferent response was immediate.  
  
  
  
"Breakfast is ready. Please tell Duo that you can come down by now…"  
  
  
  
The door was opened right a second later the 04 pilot's words were spoken.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean 'tell Duo?' He is not here" –Heero replied as he searched with his glance the corridor.  
  
"Really? I thought he would be asleep at least all day. How weird" –Quatre mused. There was a brief pause before the blonde asked in an even softer voice: -"Did…did something bad happened last night? I mean, did you have a little argument maybe…"  
  
  
  
Heero's cold eyes were fixed on the Prussian blue ones before him.  
  
  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
  
  
"Hummm…no, I just thought…it's not important…" –Quatre responded hesitantly at 01's hard expression.  
  
  
  
"Quatre" –Heeros' voice called him firmly- "Why?"  
  
  
  
"This is a rather delicate situation. May I speak to you for a minute?" –Quatre said, regaining his bearings.  
  
  
  
Heero, though he could tell what was the conversation's topic, nodded and allowed the smaller pilot to enter the room. The Neo-Arabic flicked the lights on, since that morning was dull and lacking the sunlight even though it already was 8:05 am. They both took sits in each bed.  
  
  
  
"You see, Heero, I know this is not unknown to you. The true is that I was kind of expecting Duo and you would have an argument because of your…your inappropriate comments a couple of days ago…"  
  
  
  
"I know" –the Wing pilot answered flatly.  
  
  
  
"I had the intention to talk to you before Duo came back, but Trowa, Wufei and I decided to let you two work this by yourselves, but the point is I honestly don't understand what's happening now…"-the boy shrugged- "Duo has returned as if he went to a picnic. There's no sign of any…effects on him. At least apparently. I know he is having a hard time into adapt to our normal routine with you around…especially since you're not showing any…intentions to work things out"  
  
  
  
"So you were expecting what?" –Heero asked directly.  
  
  
  
"I was not expecting anything, Heero. I 'am' hoping that you two resolve this. I am hoping that you take the initiative. I'm not sure if you understand in its totality the damage you caused with your…"  
  
  
  
"I know what I said, Quatre. I understand what I did was wrong. And if someone here can really understand how much Duo is suffering for those words, it's me. I know how much pain I inflicted because I have seen it in his face, in his gestures, in his voice, even in his sleep…"  
  
  
  
Quatre looked down while nodding. Heero was dead serious in front of him, but his eyes and voice had a faint hint of sadness and emotion that it was indeed strange to see in the usual indifferent boy.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero. I had no right to say that. I know you know. I can clearly see you and Duo have become very close friends and that you may be the one who knows him better. But the case is that we're still at the beginning. Both of you are going to suffer and regret if you don't talk things out. I invite you to look for Duo and talk to him…the way you have talked to me now. Show him you care, don't use the indifferent voice with him…"  
  
  
  
Quatre said softly and exited the room with a slight bow of his face. Heero was left alone in the room. He leaned his head in his hands for a while and then, taking some stuff, he went into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Duo?"- Heero asked to the tall green-eyed boy sitting with the newspaper in his hands.  
  
  
  
"No. Have you asked Quatre?" –Trowa answered, putting the newspaper down.  
  
  
  
"He hasn't seen him either" –01 replied as he left the living room in order to look for Wufei.  
  
  
  
The Chinese boy was in the studio, checking the weapons supplies.  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Duo?" –was Heero's greeting when he entered the room.  
  
  
  
Wufei looked up from his work- "Maxwell? Hmmm, I think I saw him when I came down the stairs. Kind of odd, 'cause it was pretty early."  
  
  
  
"Do you know where is he now?" –the Japanese boy asked this time.  
  
  
  
"Not here, thanks Nataku." –Wufei smirked, but Heero remained serious- "I think he said something about checking upon his black sidekick for a while. I told him to wait until rain stopped but then he said Shinigami was not afraid of drizzles" –Wufei added.  
  
  
  
Heero nodded in understanding and walked out of the room. He headed towards the door and, taking one of those enormous and long raincoats, he left the house.  
  
The minute the door clicked closed, the other three pilots came from their places to stand together in the main living room.  
  
  
  
"Well, I hope they can put an end to all this now" –Trowa said in his usual calm tone.  
  
  
  
"I hope Duo is willing to forgive and forget, because it was not a simple thing what happened…" –Quatre offered with a sigh.  
  
  
  
"First of all, lets hope Heero finds Maxwell, 'cause he hasn't returned or called during the whole morning" –Wufei commented while peeking through the window.  
  
  
  
The silhouette of the coat-covered Heero was becoming distant as he walked into the woods, towards the hidden hangar where the Gundams were being held.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Heero looked around with narrowed eyes. The hangar was empty too. Well, it wasn't really empty because there were 5 huge Gundams there, but the point is that his search objective was not at view in that place.  
  
The Wing pilot decided to check inside the DeathScythe cockpit, so he started climbing towards it.  
  
When he reached the 02 Gundam platform, he could clearly see someone had been there. Duo was that someone, of course. There were tools resting in the metallic floor as well as pieces of cables and iron. Heero peeked inside the cockpit, but it was also void. He was about to look away, when something suddenly clicked in his mind.  
  
  
  
'Why is the cockpit looking all rickety? Did DeathScythe receive so much damage in that battle?'  
  
  
  
Heero continued examining the place, noticing the big devices in the other platform. It was for sure that Duo tried to fix the damage by himself, but I also seemed that he had left the work half-done, since many things were either too heavy or to tricky to move only by one person.  
  
  
  
He gave another look around, making sure he was the only person inside the hangar. Well, if the American wasn't in the house nor in the hangar, he probably was in the woods. When Heero was climbing down, his glance fixed over the metallic floor again. He stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowing at the red stains over the surface.  
  
Blood drops.  
  
  
  
Heero's mind was a slight disorder when he exited the hangar. Things were clicking together, but then again, his instincts and training would have alerted him if the 02 pilot had been physically hurt when he entered the room the day before. Or maybe Duo was getting too good at fooling him.  
  
  
  
The Japanese pilot continued his way among the trees as the rain continued to fall persistently, the wind getting stronger as a storm started to threat.  
  
The blue eyes were seeking as he walked, seeking for another coat-covered form in the woods. He had the intention to call the other boy's name out loud, but the sound of the rain and the strong roar of the thunders were not a good incentive.  
  
  
  
After almost 15 minutes of search, the 01 pilot reached an opening in the middle of the tall trees, and he finally spotted his objective.  
  
Duo was standing there, seemingly oblivious to the presence of the other boy, who was now getting closer from behind. Heero frowned at the realization that he was not coat-covered, just clad in his usual black suit. He was dripping water all over, his long hair totally soaked and plastered against his back.  
  
  
  
Heero stopped just two steps behind him, still silent. He leaned slightly in order to see the American's face, and he was perplexed at the view.  
  
Duo's expression was totally calm, as his eyes remained closed, a small smile gracing his lips. His face was turned upwards, receiving the raindrops as the most normal thing in the world.  
  
  
  
"What do you think you are doing here?" –Heero asked a bit surprised, his soldier side kicking in unconsciously, making his voice sounded cold.  
  
  
  
Duo didn't answer. He didn't make any sign of noticing the other's presence.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" –Heero asked again, this time a little softer.  
  
  
  
"Enjoying myself" –came the quiet reply from the still eyes-closed boy.  
  
  
  
"We better go back to the house." –Heero said while looking around at the dark place. The storm was getting closer.  
  
  
  
"I am fine here where I am, thank you" –Duo replied still in the same position.  
  
  
  
Heero sighed, realizing there was no possibility in convincing Duo of the opposite.  
  
  
  
'Maybe is better this way. I can talk to him now. Since we are just the two of us, I can accomplish my task more efficiently' –Heero thought while advancing a bit more, stopping until he was side to side with the 02 pilot. He swallowed nervously as a lightening crossed the sky, illuminating the spot just for some seconds before darkness took over again.  
  
  
  
"Duo…I want to talk to you…" –Heero said, his face bowed- "I …you know I …I'm sorry…"  
  
  
  
Heero held his breath for a while, not sure what the response would be. When silence was the only thing he heard, he looked up to meet the other's glance. For his surprise, Duo hadn't moved an inch from his original position. Loud thunders could be heard all over.  
  
  
  
"Hmm? Did you say something?" –the American asked after a moment, without opening his eyes. Heero frowned. He took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"I said 'I am sorry. I am very sorry'!" –the Japanese boy repeated, this time his voice overpowering the rain noises.  
  
  
  
The pale, delicate features of Duo turned to see him, amethyst eyes finally open.  
  
  
  
"I thought you said that. I know you are" –he said with a smile as his eyes glared intensely at the shorthaired boy.  
  
  
  
Heero let out his breathing as the other reacted at last. But much for his dismay, after a few seconds, Duo turned away from him, his face turned up to the sky again, as he slowly walked deeper into the woods, while humming softly.  
  
  
  
/// Isn't it hard, standing in the rain…  
  
yeah, you're on the verge of going crazy  
  
and your heart's in pain…  
  
no one can hear, though you're screaming so loud  
  
you feel like you're all alone  
  
in this faceless crowd…  
  
isn't it strange how we all feel  
  
a little bit weird sometime… ///  
  
  
  
Heero shook his head, his glance downcast. This was not over yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
***Shinigami's Voice***  
  
  
  
A/N: So, we're getting ready for an all fluffy apologize scene. Hope you stay with me for next chapter. I know I got them kind of OOC, but if you've read my fics, you'll know that I like to picture them like that. And yeah, couldn't help but to write that piece of song, I thought it fit well in the wood's scene. ///this is a Hanson's song called 'Weird'/// Please, leave me a review…if I die, you'll be guilty in charge for not letting me some comments. See ya! 


	4. sincerity

Author's Notes: Man, what's wrong with ff.net?! It's getting really hard to post and even read the stories.But, anyhow, here I am, and here's the final chapter of this fic. Gotta warn you, this is gonna be an all fluffy and kind scene of fondness between 01 and 02, as friends, ne? Lets tiptoe into the story to see what's going on.  
  
  
  
"Healing a Friend's Wounds"  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
"Duo.wait.Duo" -Heero called as he followed the soaked boy into the woods. He hurried his pace to reach him and stood beside him.  
  
"Well, Heero, is there something else?" -Duo forced a smile as he faced 01.  
  
  
  
Heero draggled his hands on his face, wiping the water away almost in frustration.  
  
"You know there is. You're not making me this easy" -he softly complained.  
  
"But, why, Heero, I thought I was indeed making you this extremely easy. I said I know you're sorry. I know you didn't mean to say.what you said. You were under pressure, you just let it out.it's ok. I'm ok" -Duo tried to reassure him.  
  
"You're faking this out" -Heero replied in low voice, as he looked intensively into the other set of eyes in front of him- "Don't try to fool me with your mask, Duo, please don't do it."  
  
Duo gasped at the words, and unconsciously looked down.  
  
"Maybe you're serious when you say you know I'm sorry, and that you accept my apology. But that's not making any difference, right? You're not feeling any better. Neither you're feeling comfortable with me. I can tell, you know."  
  
"How? How can you, huh? What is giving it away? What's not convincing you this time? Is it true, that you can see through the mask?" -Duo replied in a slight agitated tone.  
  
The Japanese teen sighed as he advanced one step more, his head bending a bit, trying to look directly at 02's face. When he finally got to stare at him, he answered softly.  
  
"Everyone is so accustom to picture you as the happy one, ne? Even though we know about your past and how much you suffered, we're still expecting you to be the same cheerful guy, like if there weren't consequences affecting you. But I can tell, Duo, 'cause I've heard you when you sleep. I think there hasn't been a single night that you didn't have a nightmare. I can tell because I've seen amethyst eyes hold a void glance in the middle of the night. I can tell because sometimes you become unaware I'm watching you, and your expression is sad. I can tell, Duo, because you have let me come near to you. You took the risk when you let me be your close friend.that's how I can see now that you're not being honest when you say you're ok, 'cause you're definitely not."  
  
"Well, sorry, I've tried, ya know? I've tried to hold the façade as much as I could and let it go.But you know what I found out, Yuy?" -Duo raised his glance defiantly- "That I can't let it go. I can't, ok? I'm stupid that way. I don't want to doom you for something you can't change, so lets just leave this here. It wasn't your fault that I was forced to live as I did, but at least don't come and scrub it on my face, will ya?" -Duo breathed heavily, his fists clenched at his sides.  
  
Heero remained silent, his face bowed. His lips were pressed together as he heard the reprimand. He deserved it, he thought, he deserved to be treated this way. The silence stretched out in an uncomfortable amount of time. Until.  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero. I hadn't the right." -came the soft, guilty voice from Duo. Heero's face jerked upwards, staring at the American with stupor -"I'm sorry I'm making you go through this. Sometimes I get all egoistic and petulant.it really wasn't your fault, after all. I guess I was being stupidly childish, ranting like that."  
  
Heero shook his head in deny. The world was spinning upside down! He could see Duo whispering with clear remorse written in his face, asking for his forgiveness, when he was the one who had to do it. Why had the mission gone wrong?  
  
'How so you can be so idiot? Mission? What mission?' -Heero's inner voice scolded him- 'There's no mission objective here. It's your friend, not a task. Quit the soldier mode. Say what you want to say. Don't you see him? Duo's there, melting himself to make you feel better, in order not to hurt your feelings.'  
  
At the time a lightening crossed the sky, Duo looked up as he continued mumbling apologies, but was taken aback Heero's reaction. The Wing pilot gave another step and rested his head over 02's left shoulder, as violet eyes widened.  
  
"I'm wrong. I've been always wrong, Duo. I came here, acting like if this was a mission I had to perform. But I guess I'm tired to also wield the mask of the soldier. So, I'm going to forget all that crap of the training and I just want to tell you whatever I'm really thinking."  
  
Duo looked down at the boy resting on him, as the muffled voice continued to sound:  
  
"I was such a fool, hurting the one I care the most. I wish I could go back and shut my mouth from saying so horrible things. I didn't mean it, Duo, I really didn't. I could never think of you and those children as a throwaway. You." -01 took a short breath and continued- "I admire you. I admire your strength to try to make everyone happy, everyone content with their present, everyone thinking they're so worthy. You give everything you got and expect nothing in return, keeping all the bad things, reflecting just the good. I never imagined there could be someone like you, who showed so much enthusiasm after such a dark past, wielding your mask so persistently. I guess that's why I got scared to face the other Duo, and.and."  
  
"You're rambling, Heero" -Duo said with a hint of emotion in his voice, as he closed his eyes and put a comforting hand on top of the messy short hair of the head nestling on him.  
  
"I know.just let me, ok?"- 01 replied- "There are many other things about you I would have to say, though my soldier side will kick my ass later for all this. But what I must say is that.it's ironic. Since I got to know you, I've always wanted to be stronger to protect you, and I ended up hurting you. I didn't want to hurt you, Duo. I never want to hurt you again."  
  
Silence. The Wing pilot loosened his hold on the other boy, as he thought that maybe his comrade wasn't ready to forgive him, but then the DeathScythe pilot held him and rubbed his back. "Man, Heero, you know how to ruin a touching moment, ne? Now I feel bad for having been such a bastard to you this time.guess we're even"- he said, a smile on his lips- "Heero, I'm.well, a bit surprised to say the truth. And I'm honored too, because you think high of me. It's okay. I forgive you; I don't want to think more about this. You know I've always been happy to call you my friend. You're my very best friend, Heero. It's like a kind twist of fate, isn't it? That I once lost a great friend, but now I am being granted another."  
  
Heero's blue eyes closed as relief took over him. The feelings inside of him were becoming overwhelming as he heard the braided boy's words.  
  
'Is that true? Did just Duo say I'm.I'm like Solo to him? It's a great responsibility, and even greater honor.'  
  
The embrace around Duo tightened as Heero's thoughts continued to echo in his mind, but a sudden moan coming from the L2 boy alerted him. The coat- covered boy felt 02 squirming in his arms, pulling back. The 01 pilot released him, his glance confused as he saw his friend grimacing slightly, while the braided boy drew his hand to his side.  
  
"You're hurt" -01's eyes narrowed at the realization  
  
"Whoops, seems my theater is over, ne?" -Duo smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You hid it from us" -Heero said in a reproof tone.  
  
"Well, it wasn't that bad. It's just that I was trying to fix my baby and.guess I tried too hard and things were kind of heavy." -02 retorted, as he griped on his side.  
  
"Lets go back to patch your wound. It's bleeding, right?"  
  
"How can you see?" -the American asked in disbelief. His clothes were black and, it was raining!  
  
"You left some red tracks in the hangar. And besides." -01 explained as he extended his hand, that a moment ago was holding him, which was now painted with a red line, that the rain was dripping away.  
  
"Oh" -Duo murmured.  
  
They both started to walk back to the house, as the wind blew wildly and the storm got stronger. Heero had to lower his pace as he realized Duo was pausing for breath.  
  
He came back to check him up, and found him trembling from feet to head, his right hand still holding his side.  
  
"Baka. You shouldn't have stayed so much time under the rain" -Heero chided him.  
  
"Hey, don't be mean to me" -Duo tried to manage a little smile, but he was shaking like a leaf and taking deep breaths- "Lets go" -he said, trying to sound convincing.  
  
Heero walked by his side as they trespassed the opening and found the rustic way towards the wooden house. They still had like 15 minutes of walk. Duo stopped to lean on a tree for a few seconds, trying to keep his glance steady.  
  
Heero stood in front of him, eyeing him carefully. He then decided to take off his coat, but Duo halted him with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Don't. I'm already soaked, it's not gonna be a great help. If you do, then we'll both catch a cold" -he teased, but his voice was a mere whisper.  
  
"Your looking like a mess by now" -Heero frowned as he unbuttoned the coat, but didn't take if off- "We'll have to hurry. Here, let me" -he said, and without a word more, he bended and placed one arm under 02's legs and his other arm on his back, as he scooped him.  
  
"Hey!" -Duo tried to protest, but he found no strength to resist.  
  
"Now don't complain 'cause you asked for it" -01 scolded, but his voice was soft and filled with sympathy. The long, now open coat covered Duo as he rested in the Wing pilot's arms. The soaked teen mumbled something but stopped complaining, as he placed the coat around both.  
  
The Japanese boy started to walk again, his pace fast but careful, in order not to jar more the wounded burden in his arms, that was now silent. He looked down to see him, and discovered he was resting eyes closed. Duo had fainted almost instantly.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Heero! What happened?" -Quatre asked worriedly as he saw the pilot enter, carrying an unconscious, totally wet Duo.  
  
"He's hurt and didn't tell us. It's not that serious, but he's bleeding" -Heero explained as the other three surrounded him.  
  
"How usual, coming from Maxwell" -Wufei huffed as he brought towels for the dripping boys.  
  
"There's a first aid kit in every room, right Quatre?" -Heero asked, already walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Yes"- 04 answered.  
  
"There's also medicament in every bathroom" -Trowa added- "If the wound is open, antiseptic will be required"  
  
Heero nodded as he made his way upstairs, heading towards the room they shared. Downstairs, the three boys remained silent until he disappeared from view.  
  
"I wonder if they figured that out" -Wufei offered in quiet voice- "Before the genius Duo passed out"- he added in scowling tone.  
  
"Well, we all know no one of us like to be pestered around when we are injured. And Duo is very good at deceiving people" -03 said.  
  
"I think they got to talk it out" -Quatre opined. The questioning glances from the other two made him smile as he explained: "If they hadn't, not in a million years, not even unconscious Duo would have allowed Heero to carry him"  
  
"That's true" -Wufei smiled- "He would have been kicking all the way"  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero placed the other boy onto the bed, as he tossed the coat on the floor. He took the towel and cleaned the American pilot's face. He then proceeded to bring the kit and blankets.  
  
"You and the great idea of enjoying the rain, eh?" -Heero said in a teasing tone to the sleeping pilot, as he removed the soaked black jacket, black shirt, black t-shirt.** and tossed them on the floor.  
  
The bandage in Duo's side was red and moist, which was not good. Heero cut the fabric with care and then cleaned the wound with antiseptic.  
  
"What ya doing?" -the drained voice came as 02 opened his eyes.  
  
"Checking your wound. It's open" -Heero answered, not stopping the procedure.  
  
"We are already at the house? Wow, I must have fainted" -Duo said, trying to sit up, but Heero stopped him.  
  
"Stay still. You're just making it bleed more"  
  
"K. Thanks man" -the American replied, lying again. He watched how the other wiped the blood away and applied more antiseptic.  
  
"You're not complaining? It's supposed to hurt" -Heero said.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" -Duo gave a little smile- "Ouch"  
  
Heero raised his eyebrows, with a little wistful smile. -"Why are you so attached to your mask, Duo? You're always pretending in front of the people, even unconsciously"  
  
"Let me guess. You want to be a psychologist when you grow up" -Duo joked, avoiding the subject.  
  
"Duo" -Heero warned- "You're doing it again. Why is that you can't drop the mask, at least with me?"  
  
"Why would you want that? The other Duo is not this nice, you know."  
  
Heero looked up at the words. Duo was serious but not staring at him. He was just staring at the bandage that 01 had been wrapping around him seconds ago.  
  
"Is he very different?" -Heero asked in the same position.  
  
Duo shrugged. -"Not really. Just.a bit sour. I don't like to invite him to play out much. He is no fun" -Duo smiled that hollow smile.  
  
"But he is part of you. You and he are the same. One. You better ask him to come out more frequently, or he is going to be even sadder." -Heero said softly.  
  
"He's got no one to talk to, anyway" -Duo added.  
  
"You're lonely" -Heero said, sitting beside Duo.  
  
"Everyone is. Aren't you?" -Duo replied.  
  
"You can talk to me. Whatever it is, Duo. You got to promise me you will be sincere with me. No masks. The other Duo needs a friend too" -Heero said as he patched the last bandage.  
  
He took a long-sleeved shirt from the closet and a sweater and helped Duo to put them on. Then, he sat in the same spot on the bed, waiting for his answer.  
  
But Duo remained silent as he adjusted the clothes and took off his boots and socks. He griped the edges of the three blankets and hogged them, wrapping himself in the warmth the fabric offered.  
  
"Duo" -the Japanese boy called as he saw the other teen turning his back on him- "You haven't answered me"  
  
"I can't promise you that. Not yet, Heero-man" -the L2 boy answered without turning- "Thanks for everything, but I am not ready"  
  
Heero nodded, not wanting to press the issue further. He rubbed the other's back as he said:  
  
"Okay. Some day" -then he noticed the wet braid hanging from the bed and he added, half joking: -"You're gonna be really sick with that hair of yours" -and he tugged the braid as he pulled the rubber band off.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" -Duo jumped- "Now you're tugging my braid as Fei-man?*** How cruel!" -he complained with a real smile.  
  
"You better let it hang loose until it dries" -01 admonished to the pouting boy, who was sticking his tongue out. "K, step mom" -he said with a smirk, setting himself back on bed.  
  
Heero shook his head in a 'you're baka' style as he barely smiled. He was about to stand up when Duo caught his hand and made him sit again.  
  
"Hey, pal, I really thank you for.you know, being nice to me for a while. Appreciate it. You're as mad as they come, but you're a good guy. That coming from Shinigami means a lot" -Duo grinned.  
  
"I know. The same here" -Heero nodded as he ruffled the chestnut hair with affection- "Go to sleep, Shinigami."  
  
"Night, Heero" -Duo mumbled as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Night, Duo" -Heero answered, staying in his place on the bed beside him. Some seconds later, 01 murmured: -"You still awake?"  
  
"." -Duo shifted in his sleep, muttering a vague "No"  
  
"Do you promise to let me be your best friend, Duo? Of both Duo, you promise me I'll always be your best friend?" -the voice murmured close to his face.  
  
"Promise, Heero" -came the sleepy response.  
  
Just then, the blue eyed boy stood from his place and headed to his own bed.  
  
The wounds were still there, but time, friendship and understanding were healing them.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
***Shinigami's Voice***  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh.(sniff) I kinda like this. I hope it's not only me and that you also like this fic. I'll be so grateful if you R&R, please. You gotta be nice and review. Give me some hope to continue, ok?  
  
**black jacket, black shirt, black t-shirt. Duo can get a job at Men In Black, ne?  
  
***Fei-man is Wufei. You guys know that.  
  
Guess what??!! I'm posting another fic called: "In Your Eyes" Come and check it up, please. Ja ne!! 


End file.
